


Tumblr Mini-Fics #10: 2222 Fic Fest - The Hiddlebatch Fics

by berlynn_wohl



Series: Tumblr Mini-Fics [10]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In April 2014, I celebrated 2222 Tumblr followers with my "2222 Fic Fest." Twenty-two followers requested a pairing and a 2-word phrase, and I wrote a fill for each that was 222 words long.</p><p>These are the resulting Hiddlebatch fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. comparing bodyparts

_[percygranger](percy-granger.tumblr.com) asked for "comparing bodyparts"_

 

Looking down the length of the bed, Tom tapped the side of one foot against the side of Benedict’s foot. “You’re like me. Your second toe is longer than your big toe.”

Benedict groaned. “Don’t give me something else to be self-conscious about.”

“I read this study from the _Journal of Social, Evolutionary and Cultural Psychology_ by Marissa Harrison at Penn State. It said a longer second toe is an indication of sexual prowess.”

“You remember that the study was published in the _Journal of Social_...whatever by Marissa Harrison at Penn State?”

Tom sat up and turned so he could talk to Benedict properly. “Doesn’t it bother you when someone says, ‘There’s a study that said…’ and it’s like, a study by who? You just believe everything you read that says ‘a study was done that proves something’? That’s why, when I see something interesting that mentions a study, I go find the actual study – look, that’s not why I mention it. The _point_ is, perhaps our toes are why we’re both such untamable sex-beasts.”

Benedict looked wistfully at their feet. “I’d assumed it had to do with my cock, which is both big and beautiful – at least, that’s what you always scream at me when you’re coming.”

“Obviously further research is required,” Tom said, as he cast the tangled sheet aside.


	2. silent kissing/Greek mythology

_[fromtheheartofmybottom](fromtheheartofmybottom.tumblr.com) asked for "silent kissing." [mapynguary](mapynguary.tumblr.com) asked for "Greek mythology." I was halfway through this double-fill before I remembered that the _ Aeneid _was a Roman legend that is itself fanfic of Greek literature. I hope that's close enough...?_

 

When the film was over, neither of them wanted to watch anything else, nor did they want to get up. So they continued to lie on the sofa for a long while, Tom cradled between Benedict's legs and in his arms.

After several minutes of pleasant silence, Benedict said, “Got a script yesterday that looks like it might be interesting. It’s based on some of the _Aeneid_. Apparently I’m to read for the part of Nisus.” Immediately, he felt Tom tense up.

“You’re joking, right?” Tom said. “I got asked to read for Euryalus.”

“Have you read the script? I haven’t had a chance to look at it yet.”

Tom smirked. “If what you’re really asking me is, ‘Does the relationship between Nisus and Euryalus conform to _pius_ love, as was the Roman military tradition, or do they venture into _eros_ territory,’ then yes, it is the latter. There’s a pretty serious kiss during the death scene.”

Benedict’s heart began to race. He stared straight ahead and muttered. “Christ. You don’t think they know?”

“What? No. Things like that don’t happen. Well I mean, they happen to straight actors. But no, I don’t think this is a put-on.” Tom lifted himself from Benedict’s arms, and sat up on the sofa. He fixed Benedict with a solemn gaze, and said, “You know, we might both get these roles. Do you know what that means?”

Benedict was silent, so Tom answered for him with a wry smile: “It means that just in case we do get them, and it becomes relevant, we should really start rehearsing now.” Benedict’s little wheeze of a laugh broke the tension, and their mouths were still grinning as they collided.

Tom held Benedict tight, enjoying the warmth of his skin through the soft fabric of his shirt. As the minutes passed, the flesh beneath his shirt felt hotter, and grew just the slightest bit damp.

It did not escape Benedict’s attention that Tom wasn’t making a move to unbutton or unzip anything. He seemed content to just kiss for a while, and Benedict realized that he was enjoying that too. Not everything had to be a hard, intense fuck. In fact, this felt even more intimate. There was no sound, now, save for the subtle wet sounds of their mouths, and the distant hum of traffic in the street below.

 _This is nice. Nobody does this when they’re in their thirties, do they? Just kiss and not do anything else._ He decided that Tom was brilliant, and that he wanted to just feel this pleasant buzz for a while, and nothing more. He would let his balls ache for a bit.

 


End file.
